My Heart Keeper
by allie's hope
Summary: Lucy and Lorcan knew each other since the beginning. Yet as they start falling in love they learn so much more about each other. And as life throws them on twists and turns they must rely on each other to get through.  Story starts before they are born.
1. Shine

This is for the **Next-Gen Challenge **by **Mystii.**

**I don't own anything. Nothing at all. It's all JKR's.**

**Review Please :)**

**

* * *

**

The late evening sun shone through the many windows in the small house at the bottom of Diver Hill, waning and waxing behind the rolling clouds as the sun drifted closer to the horizon. Audrey Weasley stood by the front window of the small house, bathed in the shining sun, as she impatiently waited for a gust of wind and a crack atop the grass hill which would signify that her husband was home after her long day of waiting. After all, Audrey was more than excited to have someone other than Sampson the cat and her five year old daughter to share her jovial news with.

Outside the air was calm and the trees had settled sleepily into the dry earth. Inside, Audrey was pacing fretfully across the sitting room, running into the coffee table every second step. The kettle on the stove whistled but it went ignored by Audrey, who was instead fiddling with the waistline of her pencil skirt. She heard Molly stirring in her bedroom upstairs and hoped she would stay occupied by her storybooks for a little longer. Audrey snapped her head up to the hill thinking she heard the noise of a husband approaching but was discouraged to see only Mr. Abbledon coming home from his part-time job at Eyelop's Owl Emporium. He waved gently but Audrey was suddenly distracted by the slight tornado of air forming just behind her neighbour.

A flash of red hair appeared violently out of the wind and Audrey threw open the door, galloping towards the base of the hill in her heels. Percy chuckled at his overzealous wife in her apron and work outfit as she clambered to reach him halfway up the hill. He hurried down the steep grass to meet her outstretched arms.

Before he could reach Audrey to give her a customary kiss on the cheek she began yelling out to him. He couldn't make out what she was saying overtop his heavy footsteps and her laboured breathing but as he got closer it became clear that what she was trying to convey was important. After a few tries she stopped yelling and stopped running so she could catch her breath. When Percy drew closer she opened her mouth to speak again.

"I'm pregnant Percy." Audrey said quietly when she was but a mere arm's length away from him. Then while Percy stood without words, staring blankly at a smiling Audrey, she shrugged and stared back waiting for him to respond.

"Are you sure?" Percy asked rationally. He couldn't help but grin slightly at his bubbly wife as she nodded. They had been trying for almost two and a half years and had not become pregnant once.

"I took a Muggle test while Molly was having her nap and it was positive. I mean it's not for sure but…" Audrey trailed off waiting for a response. Then she shook her head and threw her hands up in the air excitedly. "I'm pregnant Percy! We are having another baby. It worked this time!"

Percy dropped his briefcase and his grin grew from slight to enveloping as he scooped Audrey's petite frame up into his arms. He held tight around her waist and he spun her around on the spot as she threw her head back in elated laughter. Her hair fell gracefully out of its ballerina bun and tickled Percy's face as they rotated blissfully.

"I love you Audrey. I really do." Percy said truthfully as he gingerly placed Audrey back on solid ground. Audrey stared contently up at her husband and he pecked her softly on the lips instead of the cheek. She bent down to pick up his briefcase and couldn't help but beam at the affection Percy was showing in place of his normally business like front.

And Percy couldn't help but beam at the way his effervescent wife seemed to shine as they walked hand in hand down towards their house.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and please review. If you are wondering why there is no character specification it is because the story will eventually be about Lucy Weasley and Lorcan Scamander._

_Review like a BAU5 and Thanks to DaughterofHermes130,_

_Allie_


	2. Twisted

_I guess by now, you guys (does anyone actually read my stories?) have figured that I suck at updating. What with school and other issues I find it hard to be creative. But here it is. Harry Potter and his world are all thanks to JK Rowling. I take no shred of credit. _

_Hope you enjoy. And, although it may be surprising, I actually do enjoy reviews. They aren't annoying or disheartening or upsetting...in fact they are just the opposite. So review! :)_

_Anyways, this is a prelude to the story of LucyLorcan that will come soon. So don't get your panties in a knot. LucyLorcan will come soon enough._

* * *

Luna Lovegood couldn't help herself from staring as a mother and pram rolled by her bench in the park. She couldn't help but smile a weak smile as a young boy took a tumble off the slide and then raced back to the ladder again. And as a blissful couple walked by, his arm around her waist and her hands placed serenely on her swollen stomach, Luna couldn't help but drop her hands to her own stomach before bringing them back up nervously.

Thunder cracked overhead and Luna felt the first drops of the rainstorm hit her trembling hands. She had come to the Muggle Park in the hope of calming down but in the process had only confused herself even more.

Luna turned her wrist over and saw that she still had half an hour before Rolf would be home. Rolf was away on business, searching for a new species of water plant, oblivious to how absent Luna had been in the past weeks. Luna loved him, she really and honestly did, but to say he wasn't frustrating sometimes would be a lie. And over the past fortnight, Luna had lied to an inexcusable extent, distancing herself from both her friends and her boyfriend. She felt sick as she realized how twisted everything had become so rapidly.

Picking herself up from the bench, Luna meandered along the street, subconsciously arriving in front of the Potter household. Luna stared up at the house, a green sort of feeling washing over her. Luna tried to convince herself that it was not jealousy she felt as she stood in front of the picture perfect family home, but her heart ached enviously and no denying could disguise her longing.

Shaking off the unaccustomed feelings, Luna pushed open the gate, and traveled the familiar path towards the front door. Her hand reached for the knocker, wobbling fretfully through the harsh winter air, her body exhausted from just that simple movement. Luna saw her hand grasp the knocker, and heard the metal whack against the cerulean painted door, but her mind was withdrawn as Ginny's face appeared on the other side.

"Luna?" Ginny spoke, barely audible above her children's shouts. "Luna, come inside will you?"

Luna nodded, her eyes focused on a picture of a jubilant family hanging on the wall. The smiles amid the chaos of two young, raven haired boys reminded Luna of just exactly what she might have destroyed for herself.

"Luna, are you alright?" Ginny reached for her wand instinctively noticing the vacant expression in Luna's eyes. "Luna?" Ginny waited for a response, her wand now fully out of her pocket. "Luna!"

Luna blinked and her baby blue eyes made contact with Ginny's brown ones. "Oh Ginny, I'm sorry." Luna sighed and continued thoughtfully. "I am not having a very good afternoon; I need to talk to you."

Ginny's wand retreated back to her pocket and she reached for Luna's forearm. While her fingers held strong to Luna's shoulder, guiding her to the sitting room, her thumb swept up and down Luna's sleeve in a reassuring pattern.

Ginny shut the French doors behind them and flicked her wand at the fire, igniting the stationary logs into a furious flame. She then passed Luna a cup of tea, steaming in the delicate china cup.

"You haven't been yourself for a while now Luna." Ginny's hand reached out to Luna's knee, the other resting on her stomach where a baby girl was silently sleeping. "What's going on?"

Luna placed her hands together, fingers intertwining conservatively, and stared at the dancing fire. "I really hate to dump this all on you Ginny." Luna shifted, getting ready to stand. "Maybe I should be going now."

"Luna, sit back down and please, for the sake of you, tell me what is going on," Ginny commanded. She looked remorseful as Luna sat back down timidly but was satisfied enough to replace the remorse once Luna began talking again.

"Well, it's just that I think I might," Luna tensed, her face crumpled, "I might be expecting a baby."

Ginny shot up from her chair, exuberant, a sizeable smile enveloping most of her face. She stepped forwards, extending her arms zealously but Luna shrunk back, shaking her head, tears suddenly dripping down her pale, delicate cheeks.

"I made a mistake Ginny." Luna sniffed back the tears, wiping her nose haphazardly. She plastered a smile on her face, trying to hide the fact that she was barely holding it together.

Ginny was shocked to see Luna so upset and had to reminisce on the fact that throughout the whole time she had known Luna, she was the strong one; she was the one who under the pressure of it all never cracked. Even after the war, when life began again and the heartbreak was still there at the precipice of each veteran's memory, Luna never broke.

But as Ginny looked down at her, compassion reflected clearly in her eyes despite not knowing why her friend was so distraught, Luna's smile faltered. Her weak smile fell dejectedly into a frown and her head fell lifelessly into her hands.

Ginny dropped into the chair next to Luna and wrapped a comforting arm around Luna's slender shoulders. "What's going on? You're really scaring me, Luna."

Luna sighed and lifted her eyes to Ginny. Her brows furrowed and a crease formed on her forehead, buried by a mountain of dirty blonde curls. "Well, I thought it might have been a Blibbering Humdinger giving me the strange feelings in my stomach but then I remembered that they are summer creatures and do not like the cold at all. And then I came to the conclusion that I was pregnant."

Ginny breathed a laugh but couldn't mask the complete puzzlement she was feeling. "But Luna, why is this so upsetting? I always thought you wanted children?"

"Oh I do Ginny," Luna pulled herself out of Ginny's grasp and shuffled backwards, away from Ginny's sympathy and comfort. "It's just that I don't think the baby is Rolf's." Luna stated simply.

Ginny gaped. "Oh. I see."

And as the tears began falling again, all Ginny could do was silently scoop Luna back into her arms and forget about her tremendous curiosity to know the truth.

* * *

_Remember how much us authors love reviews? Well now is your chance to grace us with your beautiful review writing abilities!_

**_REVIEW!_**

_~Allie_


End file.
